¿Divorcio?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: -Eres mejor padre y esposo que el- Le acarició el brazo suavemente- no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿He? Que Milk se va a ofender- dijo.


-Cariño, tú ya eres mejor que Goku- dijo Bulma apoyándose en Vegeta. Se encontraban en su patio, disfrutando del sol- Eres mejor padre y esposo que el- Le acarició el brazo suavemente- no le vayas a decir a nadie ¿He? Que Milk se va a ofender- dijo. Vegeta se sonrojó, chistó la lengua. Miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie. La rodeó con sus brazos y el beso tiernamente en la cabeza.

-Estúpida humana-dijo sin tono de amenaza. Pero lo que no sabían es que si estaban siendo vigilados. Detrás de una pared se encontraba Milk. Sostenía una fuente con algunos refrigerios. Pensaba que este día sería bueno para ver a su amiga Bulma, pero se había equivocado. Las palabras que había escuchado le habían dolido de sobremanera. Tenían razón, Goku era un mal padre, un mal esposo. Ella creía que ni la amaba.

Se devolvió por donde vino. Hoy ya no tenía el humor de compartir con ellos. Verlos de esa forma, le daba envidia. A Goku nunca le había nacido tener ese tipo de contacto con ella, nunca la había besado de improvisto, ni la había abrazado así como lo hizo Vegeta. Llegó a su hogar y allí se encontraban Goku y Goten.

-Mamá. Llegaste pronto-dijo Goten lleno a recibirla. La abrazó.

-Goten, cariño estoy cansada. Me iré a dormir. Goku, prepara tú la cena esta noche-dijo yendo a su habitación. No tenía ánimos para nada. Goku la miro muy extrañado. En el tiempo que llevaban casados, nunca, pero nunca Milk no le había hecho de comer. Era muy extraño. Pero no le dio tanta importancia, debe estar resfriada o algo.

-¿Te parece comer con Gohan?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si-dijo Goten muy animado. Acamaba ir a ver a su hermano.

En la pieza se encontraba Milk, acostada en su cama. Como lo suponía, Goku ni se preocupó de ella. No el vino a ver, no le vino a preguntar que le pasaba. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, le daba mucha pena todo esto. Pero fue su culpa, ella prácticamente obligó a Goku casarse con ella. Porque ella si lo amaba. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ese niño con cola de mono que había conocido en su tierna infancia. Había esperado todo esos años para reencontrarse con él y casarse. Pero no esperó que él no supiera lo que era ni menos que el no supiera lo que era tener una novia. (Créenme su primera noche de boda fue un total chiste) Pensó que como él había aceptado, algo debía quererla. Con el tiempo él iba a cambiar e iba a ser más afectuosa con ella. Pero se equivocaba. No estuvo cuando nació Gohan, no ayudo casi nada en la crianza del bebé. Solo quería entrenarlo, quería que creciera para tener a alguien con quien pelear ¿Él sabía si quiera lo que es tener un hijo? ¿Una responsabilidad con esa vida? ¿Ser el guía de esa criatura, amarlo incondicionalmente?

No le había dado demasiada importancia, ya que ellos eran tan jóvenes cuando tuvieron su primer hijo. Si, ella pensaba cuando vinieran más sería diferente. Pero pareciera que él no estaba interesado en intimar con su esposa. Jamás el empezó esos encuentros, jamás él se acercó a ella con esa intención. Él llegaba de entrenar o lo que fuera y se dormía de un viaje. Nada, no le decía nada. Ni aunque estuviera vestida sensualmente (ya lo había intentado) el solo había _dicho "¿Milk, que pasa? Esa no es tu ropa de dormir. Ponte pijama y vamos a dormir, estoy cansado"_ Pero ella de nuevo no le había prestado importancia, decía para sí. Goku es tan inocente, lo amo por eso. Pero había sido tan tonta, estaba claro como el agua. Él no la deseaba, no la veía como mujer. Solo la veía como la madre de sus hijos, como una persona con quien extender su linaje. Y así pasaron los años hasta ese estúpido torneo de Cell. Como Goku estaba en la casa, pasando alfin tiempo con su familia. Ella pensó que había cambiado, que quería ser un mejor padre, esposo. Aprovechó el momento e hicieron el amor. Pero no había contemplado que el muriera y la dejara sola con un bebé. Eso sí que le había dolido, no tenerlo a su lado. Ni que tampoco la visitara, aun sabiendo que podía (con la ayuda de esa bruja) y solo apareció cuando un enemigo fuerte estaba en la escena. Claro, a él solo le importa pelear. A la primera oportunidad él se iba corriendo a entrenar. ¿Y yo? Quedaba como la vieja bruja que le gritaba por todo. Ya estaba cansada de todo, de ser su esposa…lo mejor sería el divorcio. En solo pensar en esas palabras le vino una pena tremenda. Lloró, simplemente lloró.

Habían pasado varios días y Milk solo hacia comida para Goten. Goku cada vez se extrañaba más y más por el comportamiento de su mujer ¿Pero que le pasaba? Era como si el no existiera en esa casa. Ya no podía seguir así, tenía que saber que le pasaba. Así que un día en el que Goten salió con Trunks a jugar, el aprovechó de emboscarla en la pieza. Cerró la puerta rápidamente para que Milk no pudiera escapar

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto furiosa- no estoy de humor, vete-

-Milk ¿Qué ocurre? Estas muy extraña, esta no eres tú. Ven tengo hambre-

-Claro, lo único que vez en mi es una persona que te provee de comida. Solo soy tu cocinera-grito. Se sentó en la cama, con las manos cruzadas. Estaba muy enojada y apenada por esas palabras

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo Goku con una sonrisa- Tu eres la mejor cocinera- Milk no se dejó engañar por ese comportamiento. Otras veces habría funcionado esas palabras, pero no hoy.

-No solo soy una cocinera Goku, soy tu esposa-

-Eso ya lo sé, llevamos mucho tiempo casados-dijo con otra sonrisa. Intento acercarse a Milk. Se sentó a su lado, pero ella se volteo. No quería mirarlo

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa que sea tu esposa, Goku?-

-¿Qué? Pero que pregunta tan extraña. Claro que si- dijo mirándola- Eres la persona que me espera con comida después de un largo día de entrenamiento… y…-Milk no lo dejó terminar, le abofeteo. No pudo soportar más esa charla ¿Así que solo era una máquina que le hacía de comer?

-¿Milk? Pero porque me pegas-dijo sorprendido.

\- Yo no te importo Goku. Escucha tus palabras. Solo te importa que te tenga comida y listo. Una esposa es alguien a quien tienes que amar, respetar y acompañar en las buenas y malas ¿Te acuerdas del juramento que hicimos en nuestra boda?-

-Milk yo, la verdad…no recuerdo nada eso…-dijo un poco apenado-pero yo…-

-A eso me refiero-dijo sin poder aguantar las lágrimas- Tu no me amas, solo te casaste conmigo porque era una promesa. No te importan nuestros hijos, ni si quiera estuviste cuando nacieron nuestros hijos. No los cuidaste y ni ahora te importan. Gohan actuó en una película y tú te quedaste dormido…-dijo gritándole. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. No podía seguir mirándole

-Milk- por fin Goku se puso serio. Entendía un poco lo que le estaba pasando. Vegeta le había dicho lo mismo, que él era un mal padre. Al principio no le tomo tanta importancia, pero viendo a su esposa así. Se le encogió el corazón.- Escúchame, ni si quiera me dejaste terminar lo que quería decir-se levantó y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Milk.

-No te acerques-dijo ella gritando

-bien, pero escúchame-al no obtener respuesta prosiguió- Milk. Yo al principio no sabía lo que era el matrimonio, es verdad. No entendía muchas cosas de la vida y aun ahora todavía hay cosas que me cuesta entender. Pero al verte en ese vestido blanco, tan hermoso. Me di cuenta que si sentía algo por ti, aunque no sabía que era. Cada vez que te acercabas mi corazón empezaba a latir, mi Ki fluctuaba y no entendía nada. Por eso te evite algunos días. Pensaba que estaba enfermo y no quería contagiarte-dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero después entendí que era. Eso era amor-dijo serio. Milk se volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Goku-dijo

-Sé que no soy muy cariñoso. La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza todo ese asunto del sexo-dijo muy sonrojado- Pero me daba mucho miedo lastimarte. ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez? Estaba llena de moretones. Te había hecho daño. Me sentí muy mal, que me costaba mucho acercarme a ti. Fui un tonto ¿Verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa- en vez de estar haciendo el bien, lo único que provoque fue una inseguridad-

-Goku-dijo llorando

-Lo siento por no ser tan buen padre, la verdad no sabía cómo comportarme con ellos. Lo único que tenía para enseñarles era que fueran más fuertes que yo. Que pudieran defenderse si yo muriera. Por suerte lo logre. Gohan, a pesar de que no le gusta pelear puede estar fuera de peligro hasta que alguien más fuerte venga a salvarlo y Goten, bueno él es muy fuerte ¿Sabes? Y se potencia muy bien con Trunks. Sé que no es lo que esperas como padre, pero es lo único que se-

-Yo…-Nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad. ¿Así que él estaba intentando ser un buen padre? Ahora ella se sentía culpable por no verlo así, por recriminarle injustamente muchas cosas- Lo siento-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Eh? No llores Milk-se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo- Lo siento yo por hacerte pensar todo esto. Claro que te amo, claro que amo a mis hijos-

-sí, si te creo- dijo tomándole las manos- no es cierto lo que dije. Has sido un grandioso padre-

-bueno, no tanto hehehe-dijo Goku- pero ¿Te cuento un secreto? ¿Sabes porque entreno tanto siempre? Para poder defenderlos, no quiero que desaparezcan- Ella no cabía en todo el amor que sentía en ese momento. Lo abrazo con ímpetu. Cuando se separó quiso besarlo, pero no alcanzaba. Goku se dio cuenta y completó la acción. La beso dulcemente…desde ahora, no quería hacerla llorar nunca más, iba a intentar mejorar.


End file.
